Tower Aliens
by StringDman
Summary: Kyle Hardy Is An Intelligent And Sometimes Mischievous Middle School Kid Who Lives In A Not So Peaceful City. He Wants To Help In Any Way He Can But Cannot, Until He Stumbles On This Tower Made Of Alien Metal And The Ocean. He Finds Seven Aliens And Is Now In For A Very Crazy Ride Of His Life. No Characters From Any Of The Shows Will Be In This Story, Just OC Characters And Aliens.
1. Curiosity For Kyle

**Tower Aliens**

 **This Is Seriously Just A Story I Got From A Dream. I'm Not Joking, Most Of My Ideas Come At Me In Some Very Messed Up Ways. This Story Involves Seven Aliens, Three Male Three Female And Some Creature, And A Human Who Finds Them. They Convince Him Not To Tell Anyone Of Their Existence, And He Makes The Guideline That They Have To Help Him Keep His Crime Filled City Safe. He also Gets Something In Return Out Of This.**

 **Don't Know Where This Would Go Under, But None Of The Main Characters From Any Version Of The Ben 10 Shows Will Be Apart Of This. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1: Curiosity for Kyle**

Kyle Hardy looked out the window in the classroom in sheer boredom. This had been the third time this week he had been sent to detention for proving a teacher wrong on a subject. For a seventh grade student, Kyle had a very high I.Q., but he continuously chooses not to skip grades only because he doesn't want to leave his group of friends. Unlike Kyle, his group of friends didn't constantly get put in detention just to prove a point. Kyle leaned back in his chair and looked around the room with his light blue eyes. He could see the usual troublemakers, the dumb jocks, the lazy bums, the loudmouths that never shut up, and the occasional nerds who do something stupid that accidentally cost the school money.

 _"Man this is so boring,"_ Kyle thought to himself.

He looked down to his phone that he kept on him and moved his black hair away from his face. He had been texting his friends June and Xander the whole time he had been in there. They had been waiting outside the school for him for half and hour now and were getting tired of waiting.

 _"Where r u guys? I'm sooper bored."_ Kyle texted.

 _"On yur left u big nerd."_ June replied.

On the outside of Kyle's window, he could see both June and Xander waving at him. June was wearing a long, light green dress and an orange beanie that was keeping her long orange hair from getting in her face. Xander was a skinny guy that was wearing a red shirt and black shorts. He had on a grey jacket and had the hood over his silver dyed hair. Kyle nodded to them and then waited a few minutes. The teacher at the front had been asleep the whole time, nobody was watching him and this was the perfect time for him to leave the room.

Kyle stood up slowly and quietly got his bag. He moved to the door that was at the back of the room and went through it. He shut the door and was now in a broom closet. He looked up and saw a ventilation cover. Kyle reached into a side pocket on his bag and pulled out a fancy screwdriver. After a few screws, he climbed up the vent and placed the cover back on. He moved along until he found another cover that led to an office. He looked in and saw some device on a table. It was another cellphone,

"Bingo." Kyle said in a low voice to himself.

He unscrewed on side of the vent cover and pulled out a long string with a magnet attached to one end of it from his bag. He lowered the string to the phone and the magnet grabbed it. He quickly lifted it and grabbed the phone and screwed the cover back on before a man in a black suit walked in. Kyle crawled through the vents until he was at another cover. This one led outside. He unscrewed the cover and was outside with June and Xander. After screwing in the cover again, the three walked away from the school.

"You get it?" Xander asked him.

Kyle pulled out the silver phone and handed it to Xander.

"Next time try not to look like you're on your phone in class bro." Kyle said to him in a joking way.

Xander put his phone in his jacket pocket and did a fake laugh to Kyle's joke.

"Man you guys really need to find different places to put your phones." June said.

"Oh yeah," Xander started, "and where do you keep your phone, huh?"

June reached down her dress and pulled her phone out from in between her large bust. She waved her orange phone to the two boys and walked off.

"Dude, even I saw that coming." Kyle said to Xander.

The two caught up with June and continued walking. They cut through a forest that was a short cut back to their neighborhood. While they were walking, something caught Kyle's eye. He looked over and saw some kind of blue creature moving towards the ocean not far from them. He couldn't make it out, but he could vaguely see what looked like an invisible outline to something near the sea.

"Yo Kyle," June said to get his attention.

Kyle turned to her for a split second before looking back. Suddenly there was nothing there.

"You commin dude?" June asked him.

"Yeah, yeah. Just give me a sec." Kyle pulled out a camera from his bag and took a picture of where he saw what he saw.

He quickly rejoined his two friends and they made their way to a large neighborhood. As they walked in, they saw another girl that was sitting on the top of a black car. She was wearing a black hoodie and jeans and had a black afro. She was dancing to no music before she noticed the three walking toward her. She smiled and stopped dancing on the top of the car.

"So," she started, "you ditchin detention again Kyle?"

"Pretty much C.J., yeah." Kyle said as they passed her.

C.J. jumped from the car and landed next to Xander. She waled with them to a house at the end of the street. June went to the front door of the two story house and unlocked it. The four went in and went upstairs to June's room. It was big room with a bed, large closet, couch, dressers, and a flat screen TV on the wall.

"June! Is that you?" A male voice called from downstairs.

"Be right back guys." June said as she left the room. "Yeah dad it's me and some friends." She went down the stairs.

Xander picked up the TV remote and turned the TV on. He sat on the couch to watch it. C.J. was standing there watching it too before she noticed Kyle staring at his camera.

"Whatcha doin Kyle?" She said as she moved her head on his shoulder. She saw the camera picture and saw that it was just the ocean. "Cool pic, but why you takin pictures of nothing?"

"I thought I saw something out there." Kyle told her. He kept analyzing the picture intently while C.J. kept watching him on his shoulder. Kyle sat down on the floor and continued to analyze the picture.

Eventually C.J. got off his shoulder and laid down on his lap. C.J. was weird like that. Always makings strange or uncomfortable for others. Fortunately for her, Kyle, Xander and June were completely used to her weirdness.

Kyle finally saw something off about the picture. There was a slight distortion on the ocean in the background. Once Kyle found it, C.J. was asleep on his lap, it was now night time, and Xander had already left for home. Kyle woke C.J. up and moved her off of him.

"See you guys later." He said to them as he left the house.

Kyle went back to where they all were in the woods before and stood in the same position as before. He remembered exactly where he was earlier. Kyle looked forward and could barely see anything because of the night sky. He walked over toward the ocean and looked around when he was at the shore. He still couldn't see anything, but he kept trying to find whatever it was he saw earlier.

"Man I hope I wasn't just seein things." He said to himself.

Kyle walked to his left and tripped on something metallic. He landed next to something that felt metallic as well, yet when he looked around there was nothing there. Kyle stood up and tried to figure out just what happened, but before he could do that he backed into something solid. He turned around but there was nothing there.

"What the hell?" Kyle said to himself in a low tone.

He placed his hand on some sort of invisible surface that started to make itself visible around where his hand was. Kyle kept touching whatever he was touching until he felt some kind of switch. He pulled it and suddenly whatever he was touching opened a door that led to a set of stairs. Kyle looked at it intently before taking a deep breath.

"This is a horribly stupid idea." He said to himself as he walked toward the stairs.

Kyle went up and was finding it unbelievable what he was seeing inside of it. There was water going up along the walls of this tower. As Kyle went higher and higher, the water was becoming more sporadic and more abundant, almost like it was somewhat alive.

"I wonder." Kyle said as he reached for the water, but it wouldn't let him touch it.

The water kept moving away from Kyle's hand the more he tried to touch it.

"Would you quit it man." A voice said to Kyle.

He looked around and tried to find where the voice had come from to no avail.

"Kid," the female voice started again gaining Kyle's full attention, "look up."

Kyle looked up and saw a massive eye staring straight at him. The eye was completely black with the water forming to make the pupil. Kyle was in complete shock at what he was seeing that he tripped off the stairs and was falling to the ground bellow. He screamed in terror at what was happening to him, so much so that the eye at the top rolled itself and the voice sighed.

Suddenly, the water had caught Kyle and lifted him up to the eye. Once he was right in front of it, he froze as the eye examined him.

"Are you sure captain?" The female voice asked someone. "I could just drop him now and be done with it."

Kyle was afraid of that last sentence she said.

"No Vi," a male voice said in an annoyed tone, "bring him up here. We'll deal with this in a different way."

The eye parted and revealed the sky. Kyle was lifted through the hole in the ceiling of the tower and was now on the top of it. He was placed down on a metallic ground and stood there looking around him for a short while, examining everything that he could see. The top of the tower had some sort of see through dome on it and the walls that were connected to the tower were also covered in sea water. The area was very spacious.

"You done looking around kid?" The female voice from before asked him, but this time it sounded like it was right behind him.

Kyle turned around and was standing in front of a tall, light blue alien of some kind. Her 'skin' was like water with these strange purple orbs all over her arms and legs, and her black eyes stared straight at Kyle just like with the .

"Well kid," she started again while grabbing Kyle by the shirt and lifting him into the air, "might as well ask the obvious question, who the hell are you?"

Kyle was speechless at what this alien lady even was. He had no idea how to react at all.

"Vi would you stop trying to be intimidating already and put him down. Jeez." The male voice from before was right behind her.

It was another alien just like her, but instead of the light blue color it was a bright red color with dark red orbs on him. His eyes were orange.

Vi looked at him and rolled her eyes again. She set Kyle down and stepped back from him. The alien man stepped up to Kyle and smiled.

"Sup kid," he started, "my name is Zin. Zin Rax. Don't know who you're supposed to be but, eh oh well." He turned and motioned around him. "Welcome to the Tower of Life."

 **My First Alien Story. Yay. I Will Be Putting This Under The Ben 10 Category, But I Will Be Making It Completely Full Of OC's. Nobody From Any Of The Shows Will Be A Part Of This Story.**

 **Anyway, Hope You Guys Enjoyed, Review For More, HAPPY NEW YEAR, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	2. Prove It

**Chapter 2: Prove It**

Kyle was in complete shock at what he was seeing. Actual aliens standing in front of him. He had heard of aliens in various parts of the world, but he would never had suspected them to be in his own town.

"Yo kid," Vi said as she pushed Kyle to get his attention, "stop staring off into space. It's kinda creepy."

"Right. Sorry." Kyle said to her.

"Heh. Sorry about the whole 'drop him and be done with it' thing." Zin started. "Vi kinda has a, what do humans call it, an itchy trigger finger? Don't know if that's the right term but whatever."

"Oh that," Kyle started, "it's fine, I guess. I'm just happy you told her not to drop me."

Zin turned to Vi who shrugged her shoulders to him. "Well, either way, this is Vi Klen. She's the one who authorizes us in and out of the tower."

Vi nodded to Kyle then walked off to a wall on the far end and knocked on it. "It's safe ya big babies." She said and suddenly a section of the wall opened to reveal four more aliens that looked like Zin and Vi only with different color schemes, and some strange, dog-like creature that was a purple-ish color.

"So, who's he supposed to be?" A yellow one with light blue like orbs started in a female voice. She was the shortest out of the group. She was hiding behind a tall green one with dark blue orbs and a curvy figure to her.

"Yeah that's right," Zin started while looking at Kyle, "what's your name kid?"

"Kyle. Kyle Hardy." He said rather hesitantly.

"Well then Kyle Hardy," Zin started, "Allow me to introduce you to everyone. You already know me and Vi," he pointed to the yellow and green ones, "the small one's Ellix Qwet, one of our navigators. The tall one's Kellu On, our mechanic." He turned to another one. This one was as tall as Zin and was orange with black orbs. "This is Fret Drez, our pilot."

Kyle noticed tone of the aliens next to the creature. From what Kyle could tell, that one was a male from his strong stature as he leaned on the wall. He was an white alien with no orbs on him. Zin noticed this and looked over to him.

"That's Tret Saw, our vice captain." Zin said.

"Vice?" Kyle started. "Then who's the actual captain?"

"You're looking at him Kyle Hardy." Kellu said to him.

"Zin's the captain and I'm the other navigator." Vi said to him.

"Tret," Zin said to him, "bring Lik over here and say hi to our new human friend."

Tret rolled his eyes and sighed. He got off the wall and nodded over to the long and skinny looking 'dog'. They walked over to Kyle and Tret looked up and down him.

"So this was the 'security breach' you told us to take cover from?" Tret asked while looking at Zin.

"Meh, thought it was 'you know who' again." Zin said to him.

Tret walked off while Lik started to smell Kyle. It was a strange dog to Kyle, but as long as it wasn't trying to eat him alive, Kyle wasn't going to complain. Lik hoped on its hind legs and propped itself on Kyle's shoulders to lick his face.

"Alright Lik," Ellix started while getting him off of Kyle, "that's enough of that. Come on." She walked Lik to a wall that turned into a set of stairs made of the water. They went up and the stairs disappeared.

"Ew," Kyle said as he wiped the drool off of himself.

"Well Kyle," Zin started while putting his hand on his shoulder, "as interesting as this has been," they walked back to the center of the tower, "I'm afraid that you'll have to leave and not tell anyone of our existence here. Understood?"

"Wait a second," Kyle looked at the ground, "you're not really gonna let Vi drop me down there like she anted to, are you?"

Suddenly, stairs started to form from the water again and spiraled down to the ground. Kyle looked at Vi and she waved him off.

"Kyle Hardy," Zin started in a serious tone, "you weren't followed here by anyone were you?"

Kyle shook his head at the question. He looked around the room and saw that everyone else was also as serious as Zin was. Kyle didn't know what he did wrong, but he knew that he had to know.

"Why? Did ya'll think that whoever this 'you know who' guy is followed me here?" Kyle asked with caution.

"Actually yeah, we kinda did." Zin said. He placed his hand on Kyle's forehead quickly and Kyle, shocked and confused, began to fade. "Sorry kid, but this is to make us safe from 'him'."

Kyle was now unconscious and fell to the floor. Vi, Kellu and Fret walked up to Zin. He motioned to Kyle and Kellu picked him up and went down the stairs. As she went down, Zin told her to be careful out there and she nodded to him. The moment she got to the bottom, the stairs went into the walls as water again, and Kellu walked out the front of the tower. When she was outside, her body started to change. Her green skin started to change to a normal, dark skinned girls color. Her hair formed to a long and black sheen, and she was wearing shorts and a green shirt. She started to walk to the nearest populated area she could find before finding a park. She laid him down on a bench and sat next to him while he was out cold. Kellu examined him as best she could without waking him up. This was a good opportunity for her to study some of the human anatomy before he wakes up. As she started to hold various parts of his arms, there were voices coming in there direction. Kellu panicked and ran behind some bushes to hide herself. The voices were this gang of five guys and they noticed Kyle sleeping on the bench.

"Well well well," one of them started while walking towards him, "didn't anybody ever teach you not to sleep out in public at night in our territory."

Kyle started to wake up and once he saw who was talking to him, he panicked and rose up quickly. Before he could even get up though, two of the guys behind him held him down. They started to take everything Kyle had on him that was valuable. Kyle would have called for help, but then remembered that this town is full of criminals and thieves that would do the same, so he kept quiet and tried to struggle. Luckily for him, the aliens kept most of everything that he brought with him before Kellu took him, so all the gang members could get was his wallet which only had two dollars in it. Instead of taking his wallet, the gang decided to beat him up instead. The two raised him up and restrained him.

"This is for not having anything on you worth stealing." The leader said as he clenched his fists at Kyle.

Kellu looked on and saw the defiant look on Kyle's face. He showed no fear or any kind of frightful emotion. Only anger and a fighting spirit were all Kellu could see in his eyes, and when he got hit it only made that fire in him burn stronger. Kellu didn't know what to do, but she wanted to help him out before these humans did something worse. By the time she thought that, one of the gang members pulled out a knife from his pocket. Kellu sighed and then stepped out of the bushes.

"Leave him alone." She said in a commanding tone.

The gang turned around to see her standing there with a serious look to her face. They had no idea who this girl was, but they could not stop gawking at her and how she looked.

"Hey there hot legs." The leader said as he put the knife back in his pocket. "Don't know who you are, but I'm pretty sure me and my guys would like to know you."

They dropped Kyle and he fell to the ground. The gang were walking towards her, but Kyle grabbed one by their ankle and stopped him.

"Leave her out of this." He struggled to say to them.

The guy he grabbed kicked him in the head and continued to walk over to her. Kellu wanted to change back but didn't want to risk it, so she used whatever skills she had to fight them all. Kyle could barely see what was happening, only that the girl was fighting and winning against five guys. She was fighting in some sort of fighting style that kept her moving and flowing like water. That's when Kyle figured it out. It was one of the aliens that he met earlier. It was no coincidence that a girl tall girl he never met before that fought like water would suddenly defend him for no reason.

"Had enough?" She said as the gang were trying to pick themselves up from the ground. They were about to start fighting again until her eyes suddenly changed on them and the ground started to shake slightly. "You really don't want to." She said as the ground continued to shake.

The gang ran away from them and then the ground stopped shaking.

"You're, uh," Kyle said in an exhausted tone to get her attention, "Kellu, right?"

She nodded to him and went to him. She helped him up to his feet before saying anything.

"If you're wondering about this form I took, it's an alias form."

"Alias form? What's that supposed to mean?" Kyle asked.

"Basically we change forms to blend in to the human crowd when we need to leave the tower."

Kyle nodded to her then fell onto the bench. He was tired, hurt, and exhausted from what just happened.

"What did Zin do to me earlier?" He asked her.

"The same thing I'm going to do." Kellu's changed back and she put it on Kyle's head. He started to fade again. "When you wake up, you'll be as healthy as you were before and then some. You'll also come by the tower after you're done with your human school." Kellu stopped for a second and thought for a quick second. "Actually, one of us we'll be there. You'll know em when you see em. Now sleep."

And Kyle was asleep once again.

 **That's The End Of This Chapter. Everything Will Pick Up In Chapter Three. Another Of The Tower Aliens Will Be At Kyle's School Other Than Kellu.**

 **Anyway, Hope You Guys Enjoyed, Review For More, And As Always,  
**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	3. School

**Chapter 3: School**

Kyle woke up in his room when his alarm went off. He was very confused on where he was and what happened to him last night other than Kellu helping him last night. He sat up from his bed and tried to think of what happened last night fully, but wasn't having any luck at all. Kyle shook his head and got out of his bead to get ready for school. He dressed himself in dark blue jeans and a red shirt, and orange shoes before he left his room. Kyle walked out of his house and walked through the woods like before. He wanted to go the tower to get more answers from them. He could tell it was still in the same spot as before when he stopped to look, but he couldn't go once his friends showed up. Xander had on a black shirt and grey shorts this time. June was wearing a long orange dress and still had the same orange beanie. C.J. had on the same thing she had yesterday.

"Hey Kyle," Xander said to get his attention, "don't tell us you're still looking at the ocean are you?"

"No," Kyle said rather quickly, "just thinking of something that's due in school today." Kyle was a pretty good liar when it came to keeping secrets.

They all walked to school and were hanging out outside the main building like many other students. Their middle school may have had the doors open, but they gave students the option of waiting inside till school starts or waiting outside. Most of the time, Kyle and his friends would be inside, but since it was a bright and clear day, they were outside.

"So Kyle," C.J. started to him, "we heard you got beat up pretty bad by those jerk faces down at the park."

Kyle almost forgot about that. All he could remember was what Kellu said to him. That one of them will show up at his school.

"Yo," June started to get his attention, "Earth to Kyle. Are you with us?"

"Oh uh," Kyle stammered, "yeah, I'm fine. It's no big deal."

"No big deal?" Xander started in a slightly serious tone. "Dude, those guys could've killed you if they really wanted to."

"I got out of there when they were distracted with something else, alright." Kyle said in an annoyed tone. "I'm good, so drop it guys."

"Alright, whatever you say then." June said.

The bell had started to ring and everybody outside started to go in and get themselves ready for classes. Kyle left his locker and went to his math class. He sat down at his desk and waited for class to start. Once everyone was inside, the teacher, a fat man in glasses, cam inside and placed various supplies on his desk at the front of the classroom.

"Okay everyone," he started, "we have a new student that will be in our class now."

He motioned for the person to come in. A tall, light skinned girl with short and light blue hair walked in with a bag hanging off her right shoulder. She was wearing blue jeans and had on a purple hoodie. She stood at the front of the class with a bored look on her face as the teacher continued.

"Everyone, this is Violet Glen. I expect you all to treat her with respect, understood?" The teacher said all of this, but Kyle slightly recognized her a little. From her mannerism and colors she was wearing, She looked a lot like Vi from the tower.

The teacher told Violet to sit anywhere she wanted, so she sat next to Kyle. He looked at her for a short time before she peered over to him and made her eyes the same as when she met him. Violet smiled and changed her eyes back to normal. As the class went on, the teacher would call on her to answer questions and solve problems, and she would answer them as best she could. Kyle was impressed by how smart Violet was, but then again she is an alien who navigates for an alien ship. When class had ended, Violet motioned to Kyle to follow her to her next class, which so happens to be Kyle's as well. They went in and sat next to each other again just like before. As the day went by, Kyle and Violet had the exact same classes and lunches. At first Kyle was a little skeptical at how the day was, until the final bell rung. He found his friends and they noticed the new girl following him.

"Hey guys." Kyle said in a slightly uneasy tone.

"Hey," C.J. started while looking up and down the girl she had never seen before. "So who's this tall chick with the awesome hair?"

"Names Violet." She said to them. "Sup."

Xander nodded to her while June waved. Kyle could tell they were a little uneasy about Violet, except C.J. who was completely fine with her.

"You guys ready to go now?" Kyle asked them.

"Actually Kyle," Violet started, "I need to talk to you real quick."

She grabbed Kyle by the sleeve and brought him away from his friends. They went behind a building and Violet changed into her regular form. He skin and body shifted to water before changing back. She stood in front of Kyle and smiled at him.

"Well okay then," he started in a nervous tone, "what exactly is all this about?"

"Simple," she crossed her arms, "we're going to keep our eyes on you from now on to make sure you're not with 'him'."

"Who's 'him' anyway?" Kyle asked her.

"Someone that has many forms and abilities. He attacked us when we were on a basic patrol a few light years from your solar system when he attacked. We did a jump to any planet with any sort of water and Earth was a prime candidate. We've been here for several months now." Vi leaned on the wall.

"What's the guys name?"

"Honestly don't know, but the captain does. Ask him when you go to the tower later."

"Wait a minute," Kyle started as he looked over to his friends to see if they were still there. "So all of you think that I work for this guy that I don't even know?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Well I don't, so all of you can chill." Kyle said as he checked on his friends again.

Vi shrugged and approached Kyle slowly. "Well either way," she reached to her leg and a metallic bracelet came out of her. "Gonna need you to wear this from now on." She held it to him.

Kyle examined it before he did anything. It was an ordinary grey bracelet that didn't look special whatsoever. Kyle took it from her and, against his better judgement, placed it on his right wrist. At first nothing happened, but suddenly the bracelet changed colors. It changed from its regular grey color to the same shade of blue as his eye's were. The bracelet also tighten around Kyle's wrist and didn't look like it would be removed anytime soon.

"Whoa. What the hell is this?" Kyle started while trying to take it off.

"Oh calm down you big baby," Vi said as she changed back into Violet, "it's just something to help us track you. So if you, for whatever reason, are lying to us, we'll find you."

Kyle nodded to this and the two walked back to the others. After a few choice words from an irritated C.J., the four walked away from the school and went through the woods. Violet left the group part way and told Kyle she'll see him in class tomorrow. She left and went in a different direction than the others did. Kyle watched as she went through the woods and disappeared from his sight. He pondered how she could just disappear like that, but his concentration was broken when his friends urged him to hurry up and walk faster. The group walked over to June's house to hang out again like before. They went into her room and sat around doing what they were doing yesterday. Kyle was looking at the blue bracelet intently. He made sure that his friends didn't see it though.

"Yo Kyle," June started at him, "what did Violet want anyway?"

"Just wanted to ask me some stuff about some work she's confused on." Kyle lied to her.

"Hey guys," Xander said as he was watching the T.V., "take a look at this."

Everyone looked and saw that the news was reporting something on alien sightings over a city in the east. All that was really visible on the screen was an outline of some sort of UFO. It was a straight looking ship that quickly sped off in the air before it could be identified properly. Both C.J. and June were intrigued by it while Xander was laughing at how ridiculous it looked. Kyle didn't have a reaction since he had already met aliens already. He looked at the time on the news report and wondered just when he should go back to them. He stopped looking when he saw just how much crime was being shown. Murders, rapes, extortion's, grand larceny, arson, gang violence, gang wars, and so much more. It made Kyle sick to his stomach that all of this was happening in only two day, but who knows what could happen the rest of the week.

Kyle looked back at the bracelet and suddenly had a thought come to his mind. He stood up and grabbed his things. "I'm gonna go home a little earlier guys. See ya'll in the morning."

He didn't wait for their response and left the house. Kyle went straight to the tower and stood next to the entrance for it to open. When it did, he went in and the stairs formed form the water. Kyle placed one foot on the step to make sure it was solid enough before running up the tower. When he got to the top and it opened for him, Vi's hand reached for him. Kyle grabbed it and was lifted up by her.

"I'm just gonna assume you're here for for some reason or another Kyle." Zin asked him as he walked to them.

"How long have you guys been here?" Kyle asked in an exhausted tone.

"About four months next week. Why?" Zin asked.

"If I can help you guys, could you help me?" Kyle asked.

This got everyone's attention. They all walked over to what Kyle was suggesting and listened intently.

"I may not know much about you guy, but I'm willing to do everything I can to help. And if I do, then I'll need your help in making this town safer."

 **That's The End Of This Chapter. Hope You Guys Enjoyed It. The Next Chapter Will Show Just What The Tower Aliens Can Do.**

 **Anyway, Hope You Guys Enjoyed This. Review For More, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	4. The Deal

**Chapter 4: The Deal**

"You want us to what?" Fret asked in a surprised tone.

The crew of the ship looked at Kyle with confusion and slight intrigue. Zin didn't say a single word as the rest of his crew started to questions Kyle's strange deal.

"So you, a human we just met yesterday, want us to help this city and drop it's ridiculous crime rate." Ellix said to him.

Kyle stood there and thought for a second before answering her. "Yeah. Yeah pretty much."

"And why exactly should we?" Tret started. "It's not like we owe you one, or do you just think that since you know where and what we are that you can just make us do whatever you want? Cause in all honesty, it sounds a lot like that right now."

"I'm okay with it." Kellu said, getting everyone's attention. "If he truly meant to cause us harm, he would have done it by now. We would've had to move the tower away from here the second I sent him to his home."

Kellu's words made sense to the others. They thought for a quick second before realizing that Kyle could have done that, yet he didn't.

"You do have a point there." Vi said in a slight irritated tone.

The rest of the crew, even Tret were starting to agree with Kellu about Kyle. They all turned to Zin who would have the final say in all of this. He was still thinking about Kyle's deal, and he finally had an answer.

"Alright. Guess that works." He said in a nonchalant tone.

The crew weren't surprised by their chill captains answer. Kyle on the other hand had no idea what to think of Zin's comment. It was so straight forward that Kyle had to question him.

"Wait a sec," he started, "so that's seriously it? I ask and you're completely okay with it?"

Zin and the rest of the crew looked at him and Zin smiled. He went to Kyle and placed his arm around him.

"Listen Kyle, Kellu just vouched for you." Zin said as he and Kyle walked to a set of stairs that led up. "Kellu is one of my most loyal people I've ever met, and she just vouched for you. That must mean that you did something that impressed her, and that's not an easy task to do kid."

The two walked up and were at the top of the tower. Zin looked out to the ocean and gave another smile. The night sky was giving it a glow that reflected the full moon coming in. Zin had started to glow his natural color, something Kyle hadn't seen before. He looked down and saw that everyone else had been glowing their natural color as well.

"Whoa." Kyle said in amazement.

"Well then Kyle Hardy," Zin started while turning to him, "you have yourself a deal."

 **Hey Guys, Sorry Bout The Delay. I'll Try To Post More Chapters As Frequently As I Can, But College Is Gonna Get In The Way So Yeah.**

 **Anyway, Hope You Guys Enjoyed, Review For More, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	5. Just Getting Started

**Chapter 5: Just Getting Started**

 _Next week at the school_

Kyle had been sitting in class looking at the clock for the past hour. Since he was already a genius, there was no reason for him to pay attention in his history class at all. He was ready to get back to the tower and do exactly what the aliens needed him to do for them. Ever since that night, Kyle kept thinking of the decision that he had made with Zin and his crew. For an entire week, the city's crime rate had been slowly declining with almost every gang behind bars. There were so many going to jail that the city needed to send some to a new prison miles outside city limits.

Kyle continued to look at the clock with tired eyes. He had been spending most of his time working with Kellu and Vi to track down criminal activities and records so that arrests could stick. He never knew how good he was at finding information until now. Kellu and Vi were great at putting faces on the scenes of crimes so that police knew who they were dealing with. He yawned loudly in class and the teacher was annoyed by his lack of participation.

"Mr. Hardy," he started, "if you are apparently too tired to pay attention in class, then maybe you can rest in detention. Otherwise, wake up."

Kyle rolled his eyes but decided not to challenge another teacher. He didn't feel like going to detention today, especially since tonight he was going to get information on a drug trade happening tonight.

Kyle sighed quietly to himself. "How exactly do they want me to help them out after all of this?"

 _After school_

Kyle walked to his locker to grab a few books before he left. He usually did his work at the tower when he wasn't on their computers gathering information. He walked through the crowd to make it outside where he was approached by Violet.

"Hey Kyle," she started. "You ready for tonight?"

Kyle nodded to her in an exhausted way. He was still tired from last nights all-nighter, but knew they would wake him up in their own special way.

They started walking towards the forest when Kyle's friends stopped them.

"Okay," C.J. started, "what exactly are you two weirdos doing every time we see ya goin that way?"

C.J. was in one of her moods today. One of her 'be incredibly up front and direct' moods to be more specific. Kyle was already too tired to answer her, and the thought of having to make up something was giving him a headache.

"I live near the water." Violet started in a calm tone. "Our class has this project that's due in a week, so Kyle's been coming to my place to help me prepare for it."

Kyle looked at her and was amazed she was able to make up a story like that so easily and without much effort. She had the same look on her face too as she said all of it.

Xander and June believed her. To them it all made sense why the both of them kept going through that way in the first place. C.J. on the other hand was still at odds with that statement and Kyle could see it on her face. He took out his phone and checked the time on it.

"Violet," Kyle started, "we should get to your place before you-know-who blows a fuse, again."

Violet looked at him and sighed. She knew exactly who he was talking about. Tret was indeed a hot head when it came to patience.

"Who's you-know-who?" June asked Violet.

"My brother Trent." Violet answered in an almost upset tone. "He gets really pissy when it takes a while for me to get home. We're just gonna head out." Violet turned and walked toward the forest.

"I'll see you guys later." Kyle said before turning and following her. When he caught up to her, he was a little surprised at how she was quick thinker. "I'm surprised you made that up so fast."

"I didn't. Zin had me remember that story just in case some of your friends started to ask questions." Violet answered without looking back at him.

"So the whole thing with Tret was also part of that?" Kyle asked.

"Nope, Tret's actually my brother." Violet said to him.

That shocked Kyle really bad. He really didn't see that coming at all.

The two walked to the Tower and went inside. Violet changed back to her regular form and took the themselves up. When they were there, Tret and Lik were at the top waiting for them. The moment Lik saw Kyle, it jumped on to him, knocking him down to the ground. It started to lick Kyle's face relentlessly in it's excitement to see him.

"Okay Lik," Kyle started while trying to get it off of him, "I get it. I'm happy to see you to."

Lik stopped and sat there while Kyle petted him.

"Took you guys long enough." Tret said.

"Good to see you too, Tret." Vi started while walking past him. "Are those two ready yet?"

"They've been walking that area for half an hour now." Zin said as he walked up to them. "Ready for this Kyle?"

Kyle nodded to him and went to the towers computer system. Since he was wearing the bracelet Vi gave him last week, Kyle was able to login to the system under his own DNA I.D. He sat down in the chair and started to type on the keys. Suddenly a headset appeared out of a console on his left and he took it. Kyle place the headset on himself and waited for a few seconds.

"Okay," Kyle started. "Can you guys hear me?"

After a few moments, Kyle got a response.

 _"Yes we can."_ Kellu said over the headset. _"We've been waiting patiently for you Kyle."_

Hearing those words from her made Kyle smile. "Sorry about that. Anyway, you three ready?"

 _At a local biker gang bar_

Kellu, Ellix and Fret were waiting on top of a nearby building overlooking the bar. Fret and Ellix were in their normal alien forms while Kellu was in her human form. The same form that Kyle saw before. She was sitting down patiently on the ledge opposite of the bar before Kyle called. The others were looking down at the bar in a bored trance before Kyle called.

"Yes." Kelly started while standing up and walking toward the two. "We're ready Kyle."

 _"Alright. The gang is called the Voided Souls. They're a very organized and brutal gang involved with hundreds of muggings, shoot-outs, murders, thefts, and even kidnappings. They're also the biggest gang group in the city and this is one location where they store information and weapons for themselves and the supposed Dark Trade of the Badlands."_ Kyle went into detail and was very thorough.

"You got all that just from last night?" Ellix asked him over the communicator.

 _"Yep."_ Kyle responded, leaving Ellix baffled at his skills. _"They gather weapons and information for the Dark Trade of the Badlands, and that's enough to put them away for a long time. If you guys can get that information and take it to the police, along with some members who work the streets and do those crimes, then that would give the authorities enough evidence to put the Voided Souls away. Or put them down at least."_

"I like the way you think Mr. Hardy." Fret said. "So we can either go in stealth and have very minimal casualties, or go in loud and have this done quickly and a whole lot more fun too."

 _"Basically, yeah."_ Kyle continued. _"I guess that's all up to you guys."_

Ellix looked at Fret, then they both looked at Kelly. She smiled at them and nodded. Fret smiled and Ellix started bouncing with joy. The three looked back down to the bar and saw a big burly man guarding the entrance. He was going to be in for a very strange night tonight.

"We'll do the loud way, Kyle." Kelly said in an enthusiastic tone. She got off the communicator and looked at the two as she changed back to her natural form. "Let's have some fun."

The three jumped off the ledge and started their attack on the Voided Souls gang. They tore through the man standing at the front then proceeded inside. Once they were in, they made their presence known when Fret shouted as loud as he could.

"HI THERE! WE'RE HERE TO MESS YOU GUYS UP!"

 **That's The End Of This Chapter. My Semester Is Almost Over, So When It Is By Next Month I'll Post Weekly Again If Possible.**

 **Anyway, Hope You Guys Enjoyed. Review For More. And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	6. Noticed

**Chapter 6: Noticed**

The three stood there in front of the gang ready to fight, but the gang members were in complete shock at whatever it is they were seeing in front of them. Fret's massive outburst earlier was enough to get everyone's attention, but the way the three looked had the gang at a complete loss for words.

"Ellix, Fret" Kellu started to their attention. "Go have some fun. I'll find what we need."

Those words were like a trigger for the two aliens. They smiled and sprung into action. Their 'skin' started to glow as they started to tear through the gang members easily. The gang members stood no chance against the two hyper active aliens. They tried using anything they could find to attack them. Bats, wrenches, hammers, sledgehammers and even broken glass was used to try and fight back against the two. The gang eventually started using their actual guns to try and kill the aliens. When a few of them fired however, the bullets went right through the two and fell to the floor the minute they passed through. Ellix and Fret charged at the rest of the gang and continued to take care of each and every single one of them.

Kellu stood there for a second and watched the two before seeing the back room and walking towards it. As she walked to it, a man on the ground, barely conscious at this point, aimed his gun and fired at her. The bullet went through Kellu's head and fell as soon as it was on the other side. She stopped walking and caught the bullet in her right hand. Kellu held it to a light bulb and nodded to it before turning around. She smiled at the man and flicked the bullet at his head. The bullet bounced off of him, knocking him unconscious. Kellu laughed under her breath before going to the door. She opened it and another man fired his entire clip into her. The bullets did the same thing as before and Kellu wasn't even phased by them.

"Whatever you freaks are," the man started while pulling out a shotgun. "You're gonna die here. I guarantee it." He fired at her and the bullets did the same thing as beforehand.

When he ran out of ammo, Fret and Ellix peered in from the doorway. They saw the man and were about to head in until Kellu stopped them. She went in herself, grabbed the man by the neck and held him up.

"The Dark Trade of the Badlands." She started. "I know you have information and other things on them, so I'll make you a deal. You give us what you have, and we'll leave you alone." She brought him closer to her face. "For now."

The man nodded in fear at her threatening words and he pointed to a cabinet that had files and other documents in it. Kellu motioned to Fret and he went to the cabinet. He opened it and saw dozens of files in the bottom. He looked at Kellu and she motioned to Ellix. Ellix walked over to her and listened.

"Take the entire cabinet." Kellu ordered her. "We're gonna need it."

Ellix nodded to her and smiled as she walked over to the Fret. He stood back and watched as the blue orbs in her glowed. She raised her hands to it and the cabinet started to be encased in water that appeared from thin air. The man was in complete shock at what he was seeing whatsoever. She waved her hands around in a circular motion and the cabinet moved with the motion as well. Ellix smiled as she started to clasp her hands together, and when she did, the cabinet disappeared from the room. Ellix stopped glowing and gave a thumbs up to Kellu.

"Alright then." Kellu started as she dropped the man and made her way to the doorway. "Lets go guys. And you," she pointed at the man. "We'll come back for you later."

With that, the three left the bar and leaped into the air mere seconds before the police showed up. The men in uniforms were informed about shootings going on inside the bar by some of the locals. Three men came out of the car and had their guns ready to fire as soon as they reached the opened doors. They entered and saw that the entire place was in complete disarray. Almost like a hurricane came through the bar and everyone inside were caught in the middle of it against their will.

"What the hell happened in here?" One of the cops asked the others.

So far all they could see was a complete mess of the place, water everywhere, wet bullets, and beaten gang members everywhere they turned. The gang members were unconscious and weren't responding to the officers attempts to wake them. From the looks of them, they were all seriously beaten down by heavy blunt objects, but the officers couldn't tell what the objects were.

"Reese," one of the officers said to another. "Call an ambulance and get the forensics guys down here fast. It's gonna be a busy night tonight."

Reese nodded and called it on his radio. As he was doing this, the man from the room walked out in a fearful daze.

"Don't move." One of the officers said while aiming his gun at him. "Hands above your head."

The man did this and then passed out on the floor. The other officer didn't know what just happened, but he didn't want to find out.

 ** _Back At The Tower_**

The three made it back to the Tower quickly after their raid on the Voided Souls. When they went to the top, they saw Kyle, Tret and Zin already sorting through all of the files and documents from the cabinet. Vi met the three when they got back from the bar.

"So is there anything useful we can use?" Fret asked them.

"Yes, actually there is." Zin started. "Kyle, would you like to elaborate?"

"Sure." Kyle responded. "The Dark Trade of the Badlands really like to trade their weapons and equipment to the Voided Souls for information."

The three were confused at Kyle's words and had no idea what exactly he meant by information.

"What are you talking about information?" Ellix asked him.

Kyle put down a file marked with the letter 'E' on it. The three of them looked at the file and were not really understanding what Kyle was trying to tell them.

"The Dark Trade are trying to find alien life here on Earth." Kyle said while looking at them. "The Voided Souls are just a payed gang to find any remnants of alien life. And they were looking into strange water patterns guys."

The words hit everyone hard. They didn't know how to feel about this and Kyle could see it on all their strange alien faces. He didn't know what he could do to reassure them, but he knew that he had to try his hardest to help them all.

 _ **Back In The City**_

As the ambulances were trying to wheel out as many injured men as they could, someone was standing high above on a roof watching them. He pulled out a set of high tech binoculars and looked at the scene going on below. When he looked through it, he could see trails of black lines in a sea of blue on his binoculars. He lowered them and started to grin.

"Found you all."

 **Got This Chapter Finished. Hope Ya'll Enjoyed.**

 **Anyway, Review For More, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	7. Decay and Change

**Chapter 7: Decay and Change**

* * *

After getting information on the Dark Trade and realizing the truth, Zin gave a general order that for now, everyone except for Kyle has to stay in the Tower. As he made that order, of coarse the others were in disagreement to this. As much as they argued it over, Zin's mind was clear on the matter. They had to stay so that they could be safe. Only until Kyle can gather more data and intel about the Dark Trade that is.

As Kyle walked along to school with June and Xander, he couldn't shake the feeling of uselessness out of his mind. Sure he had been providing information, but in the end that was all he was truly good for. His doubt and uneasiness was showing as he walked with his friends and they could tell. They watched as he walked with a non focused look, almost as if he wasn't paying attention to what was around him. They were very surprised when C.J. ran up from behind and jumped on his back, bringing them both down to the ground. It was a first that C.J. was able to surprise Kyle and bring him down with her attacks.

"Okay, that's it." June started in an irritated tone as she pulled the two up. "Dude, what is wrong you?" She said as she brought Kyle up and shook him until he answered her.

"Nothing, but could you stop shaking me please." Kyle managed to say as he was starting to get queasy from her violent shakes. It almost reminded him of the way Vi shakes him when she's annoyed with something. Only hers are a little more violent than June's.

"Nothing huh." Xander started as he picked C.J. up and placed her behind him. "You know usually C.J. doesn't get the drop on you and take you to the ground so damn easily. So it's definitely not 'nothing'."

Kyle saw the concerned looks on their faces. He could tell that they were worried about him, and when they get worried usually Kyle starts feeling freaked out and cracks under the pressure. He was never good at handling his friends when they were being genuinely serious and concerned for their friend. Realizing that he couldn't tell them what he's been up to for the past week and a half, Kyle had to make up some sort of excuse fast to reassure them.

"I'm just thinking about Violet and her brother, alright. That's all." Kyle was good at lying his way out of things, but for the most part he was telling the truth. He was thinking about all of them.

"What's up with that chick and her bro?" C.J. asked in a nonchalant way.

"Well, they've just been in some trouble lately and I'm just worried, okay." Kyle continued.

"That sucks." June said while crossing her arms across her bust. "Do you want to ditch school go and check up on them or something?"

Kyle didn't want his normal human friends to meet his not so normal alien friends just yet. "No, I promised Violet that I'd finish this project so we can both get A's in this class. It's due today anyway."

The three could tell it was bothering him to talk about it, so they just trusted him and let the matter be. They all left and went through the woods like usual. As they were walking onto the school grounds though, everyone there were crowded around something. Since it was still early in the morning, not many students were inside the school yet.

"The hell is goin on over there?" Xander asked in confusion.

The others shrugged in confusion. The group decided to go and find out just what exactly was getting everyone's attention, until they saw a man in the center of it all. The four could easily tell why everyone was staring at him at this point. He was wearing some sort of tight black and grey tattered outfit that had some strange lights and wires connected to some pack on his back. He was wearing some kind of goggles that covered his entire face but not his shaggy and messed up brown hair. He was carrying some kind of device that was also connected to the pack with wires. The device was some kind of silver rod with a black ball on the tip of it. He was waving the rod at the side of the school and being laughed at by every student before the principle showed up.

"Excuse me sir." He said to the strange man. "I'm gonna have to ask you to leave the premises right now."

When the principle put his hand on the man's shoulder, that was when the funny times were over. The man looked at the principle and grabbed him by the collar with his free hand. He raised the principle up and tossed him clear across the field and into a tree. Everyone started to panic and run away from what had just happened. The man looked around in a slightly confused manner, wondering just why exactly everyone was running from him, until he saw Kyle. He stared at the black haired boy and started to move toward him with the silver rod pointing directly at him. Kyle noticed this and started to run along with his friends and everyone else.

"You won't get away from me alien." The man said to himself in a low, and gruff voice. He started to run in Kyle's direction and got a glimpse of the black haired boy again. He took off in a full sprint and shouted. "I WILL CATCH YOU AND YOUR KIND THIS TIME!"

Kyle could somewhat understand just what the man was talking about. The aliens at the Tower of Life. This guy must be mistaking Kyle for them. It would make sense, Kyle had been spending an immense amount of time with them, and it is likely that he has some kind of remnants of them on himself.

"Crap." Kyle said to himself in a low tone before realizing that he was putting his friends in danger.

They were all in the forest by the time Kyle thought of his next move. He stopped and ran back toward the man much to the surprise and shock of his friends.

"KYLE!" They shouted as he ran to his right and the man followed him.

Since the man was following him, he decided to communicate the aliens with his bracelet. They had taught him how to use it as a means of communication last week. He pressed a button on the side of the bracelet and it started to glow until he heard a familiar voice.

 _"Hey Kyle. What's up dude?"_ Fret said over the comms.

"Fret." Kyle started in an exhausted tone. He had been running in circles deliberately to throw the man off, and he was getting very tired now. "I kinda need your help now. Some weird dude in a creepy grey and black outfit is chasing me with some sort of freaky lookin tech. And he also shouted 'I will catch you and your kind this time'."

Fret gasped at what Kyle had just told him. _"Where exactly are you right now man?"_

"Just circling a path a few dozens yards away from the tower." Kyle said.

 _"Alright. Head to the beach and make your way over to us as fast as you can."_ This time it was Zin on the other end of the comms.

"I hate to break it to you Zin," Kyle started as he fell to his knees in complete exhaustion. "But I don't think I can make it that far right now." He panted out.

 _"Then I think it's time to teach you something else about that bracelet."_ Zin started. _"Press the button and turn it 90 degrees clockwise. That'll give you the boost you need, but you need to hurry over here, now."_

Kyle did that just as the man started to walk ominously toward. "I have you this time." He said as he raised the rod up.

Kyle turned it 90 degrees and felt an unbelievable jolt of energy engulf his body. The blue bracelet's energy encased him and formed an armor around him completely like a shell. The rod bounced off the armor and Kyle stood up and ran faster than he ever had before. He made his way to the beach while the man chased him down again. Kyle ran toward the tower as the man chased him and saw Zin and Kellu standing there waiting for him. As Kyle approached them, he could feel something was wrong with himself, and he fell right at their feet.

"Damn." Zin started in a panicked tone. "Vi, get Kyle in the ship and tell Tret to start the procedure right now!" He shouted at the tower.

A large hand came from the entrance made entirely of water and quickly grabbed and carried Kyle inside the tower.

"After years of searching," the ma said as he walked slowly towards the two. "After losing every bit of my research and everything I own. After everyone telling me how insane I was to chase a false dream, I finally have proof that I was right all along."

He pulled out a vial of black liquid from a pocket on his suit. He removed his mask to reveal an old man with large eyes and a sinister smile. He looked at the two and drank all of the black substance. After a few seconds, his skin started to peal from him. Zin and Kellu looked in horror as the man laughed and started to tear at his falling skin. Underneath that wasn't muscle, but instead some kind of black, liquid substance that was all over his body. His suit started to rip off of him and expose the rest of his expanding body. As he got bigger, the black substance on him started to change from a liquid to a solid and hardened around him quickly. When it finally hardened, the monster standing in front of the two aliens roared at them, shaking the very ground, sand, forest and sea around him.

"This is not good." Kellu started. "Captain, what do we do now?"

Zin looked at the mechanic and then back to the monster in front of him. Suddenly, both Ellix and Fret dropped down and stood next to the two, ready to defend their tower. "We fight until Kyle is ready. Until then," the dark red orbs inside of Zin glowed fiercely and so did his eyes. "We make sure this thing doesn't get pass us."

* * *

 **Done With This Chapter. Finally. Hope You Guys Like It. The Next Chapter Might Be A Short One, I Really Don't Know. But If It Is, I'll Post It Hopefully By Next Friday Or Saturday.**

 **Hope You Guys Enjoyed This Chapter. Review For More And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	8. Tansformation

**Chapter 8:Transformation**

* * *

As Zin started to let the orbs in him glow, Ellix, Fret and Kellu followed suit. The orbs in them glowed their respective colors and they started to change from their usual watery skin to an almost ice-like tone. They looked at the monster and could see that it was smiling in some sort of strange, black liquid kind of smile. It ran toward them and raised an arm to bring down on them, but unfortunately for it that arm was frozen completely when it came into contact with Zin's hand. The monster screamed in pain as its arm was shattered completely off. The others ran toward it and started to slash at its black liquid body with their hands and started to freeze the monster in place. It screamed out loud as it was frozen everywhere except at its head. The three aliens were too fast for it to keep up with and with one last ear shattering screech, it was frozen completely in ice.

"That didn't take long." Fret said as he went next to Zin. Fret had changed back to normal by the time he was there, same with Kellu and Ellix.

"Captain," Kellu started in a concerned tone. "What was that?"

Zin changed to normal too and placed his hand on his chin to think. "I have no idea, but it caused a lot of trouble for us now." He turned to Ellix and motioned to the monster. "Take inside and put it into the cells on the lower levels. Fret, tell me you got a sample of him while you were in the air around him."

Fret smiled and held a piece of black liquid encased in a small ice pod.

"Good. Take that to Tret. He'll know what to do with it." Zin finished.

"CAPTAIN!" Vi shouted through the opening. Zin and the others turned quickly. "You might want to get in here, now!"

Zin and the others didn't hesitate to make their way back up the tower. They rushed to where Vi, Tret and Lik were and saw to both their surprise and shock, Kyle on the examining table completely changed.

"What the hell happened while we were out there Vi?" Zin asked her in a shocked tone.

 ** _Immediately When Kyle Showed Up, Tower Med Center_**

"Quickly," Tret said to Vi while she was carrying him in her arms. "We don't have much time before whatever effects the bracelet has start."

They made it to the medical section of the tower and laid Kyle onto one of the tables. Tret went for a sort of scalpel made of white alien metal and tried to cut the blue armor off of Kyle's arm to remove the bracelet, but every time he made a cut in the armor, it simply kept regenerating.

"Dammit, this is gonna be a little more complicated than we thought." Tret said in surprise as the armor regenerated faster than he anticipated.

"I didn't think that it would meld with him so fast in such a short time." Vi said with concern in her usually stern attitude.

"Yeah I know." Tret started as he placed the scalpel down and went to get some sort of miniature laser. "Lets hope this works."

He started to cut at the armor but the same thing kept happening as before. After several minutes and few other tools later, Tret gave up. There was noting he could do to remove the bracelet from Kyle's wrist now. It was at that moment that Kyle's body started to glow inside the armor. When the glowing stopped, the armor started to crack and shattered around Kyle's body. When the armor was gone, Tret and Vi were awestruck at what they were seeing.

Kyle was no longer like his old self. His skin was now a vibrant blend of cyan, blue and pink. His usual dark hair was now long and the same color as his skin. What really made him look different though was the fact that his arms and legs were covered in some sort of white substance that took the places of his limbs. He still had on his clothes, but they were the cyan color as well. Kyle opened his eyes, a vibrant and fierce pink tint to them, and took a deep breath before sitting up. At that point, Zin and the others walked in to find that Kyle was now changed into something else other than being his normal human self.

"This can't be good." Zin started while looking straight at Kyle.

* * *

 **Short Chapter, Hope Ya'll Liked It.**

 **:)**

 **As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	9. New Look, New Power, New Problem

**Chapter 9: New Look, New Power, New Problem**

* * *

It had been almost an hour when Kyle finally woke up to the sound of medical equipment. He looked up to the ceiling and noticed the watery metal on it.

"Okay, so I made it inside and I must be in the medical center." Kyle said to himself in a groggy and tired tone. He tried to move himself, but his muscles felt surprisingly heavy to him. He tried again, but the same result happened. "Why can't I move?" Kyle started, his voice slightly higher tone than before.

"Hey." Kellu started while standing next to his side. "Glad you're finally awake Kyle. You gave us all a strong scare when we brought you in."

"Kellu." Kyle started, his voice getting less groggy and going back to its normal tone. "What happened? Why can't I move? What happened to the guy with the rod?" Kyle was starting to get hysterical with all his questions.

"Kyle," Kellu interrupted him and gave a reassuring smile that calmed him down. "One, you made it here then collapsed so Vi and Tret had to take care of you here. Two, you can't move because your muscles are trying to mold to your new body, and that will take some time. Three, me, Fret, Ellix and the captain took care of that man. He changed into some kind of weird, liquid covered monster. Fortunately for us it was no match for ice." Kellu smiled back to Kyle and could tell that the second statement really got his attention.

"What do mean 'new body'?" Kyle said in a confused tone. Kyle was slowly but surely moving his head to get a good look at himself to no avail. Kellu helped him to sit up and he got a good look at his skin and the strange substance on his arms and legs. He started to breathe erratically and this caused his long hair to get in his face. He grabbed at the silky strands and saw they were the color of his new skin. Kyle didn't know what to think now, he looked completely different now and he had no idea how this even happened.

"Kyle," Kellu started while placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder this time. "It's okay. We're trying to figure out just what happened to you and how to change you back, so you don't have to worry."

Kyle once again calmed down and took a deep breath to regain his lost composure. When he did, he looked back at Kellu with a small grin on his face. "Thanks Kellu." He said to her.

"You're very welcome Kyle."

"Well, well, well." Tret started as he and the others walked inside. Lik ran up to where Kyle was and hopped to the edge of the table he was on. "Glad to see you're up, otherwise Lik wouldn't have anyone else to play with."

Kyle petted the large dog-like alien and scratched him behind his ear. The others noticed that Kyle already found out about his new look since he wasn't freaking out about his hand or the rest of his body. That was good for them to know now.

"How do you feel Kyle?" Zin asked him.

Kyle looked up at him and everyone else. He saw that they were both worried and curious at what he could do now and just what exactly he had become as well. Kyle looked at his hands and was very intrigued with the white substance that was now his limbs. He continued to look at them until he could feel some sort of presence in them. Kyle's arms and legs started to glow much to the surprise of everyone else. They backed away and took an almost defensive like stances to prepare for whatever might happen. Suddenly, Kyle's right arm turned into a completely different form. His arm was now covered in white spikes that traveled all throughout his right arm. His hand turned into a larger version with sharp claws for fingers. He looked at his arm in shock and awe, uncertain of just what was happening to him.

"Damn Kyle." Tret started in a surprised tone.

"It looks like those parts to your limbs can change to some sort of weapon like object." Zin started while approaching Kyle cautiously. "Very interesting."

"Interesting or not, how do I change back to my normal self?" Kyle asked him. "And I don't mean before I had the claw hand thing."

There was confusion among the group and unsure faces that gave Kyle his unfortunate answer.

"Guys," he started in a worried tone. "I really don't want to stay like this forever."

Almost without warning, Kyle's body started to change in a vibrant cyan light. His skin went to its natural color, his limbs were his own again, and his eyes were back to normal as well. The only thing that hadn't fully changed back was his hair. It still had the same color only now it was back to its short length and there were small patches of his natural dark color in his hair as well. Everyone looked at him as he stood up from the table and looked at his arms and legs. When he saw that they were back to normal, he sighed in relief.

"How did you do that Kyle?" Vi asked in an almost irritated tone.

"I really don't know. I just thought about being normal and it just happened." Kyle said with a smile.

"Well," Ellix started while going to him and rustling his hair. "Almost I guess."

Kyle noticed the hair and sighed in frustration this time.

"Crap."

 **Back At The School**

While Kyle and the aliens were dealing with his new look and possible abilities, the police were investigating just what in the world happened. They couldn't tell what exactly happened other than a man in some kind of suit chasing some student with his strange technology. While they were trying to figure this all out, a woman with white hair and piercing blue eyes walked along the scene. She was wearing dark jeans and a black shirt and white sandals that made her stick out in the crowd of policemen. She walked around for a short while until she found a piece of cloth covered in some sort of black ooze. She picked it up with a stick and examined it for a short time before seeing a very tiny trail leading off to the beach.

"Gotcha."

* * *

 **Really No Excuse As To Why I Stopped Posting For A Long Time. I Just Very Much Didn't Feel Like Posting Or Updating, And All I Was Really Doing Was Reading Other Fics. Mainly Bleach M Rated Ones. Those Are Too Good.**

 **Anyway, So Sorry For Not Posting And I Will Try And Work On This Since I'm Now At A University And Living On My Own Now. I Will Try And Post As Often As I Can.**

 **:)**

 **Review For More And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	10. The Hunter

**Chapter 10: The Hunter**

* * *

Kyle was sitting on the table still in his regular form. After he changed back to himself only half an hour ago, Tret and Vi had been taking blood samples from him the entire time. To everyone's amazement, Kyle's body would heal any injuries to his body and even replace lost blood the moment it left his body at an even faster rate than normal. That wasn't the only thing that surprised everyone about Kyle's new form though. His blood in his normal form was still the same color, but when he was in his newer form it was now a glowing pink color. When Kyle saw his new blood, he couldn't help but wonder just how in the world could his body even sustain this form. After an hour of tests both Vi and Tret brought everyone together to discuss just what they knew so far.

"Okay." Tret started. "Right now, we know a few things about Kyle's condition but mainly have nothing but theories at the moment. Vi."

"First off, and most obviously, Kyle has some kind of regenerative process within his normal cells. Now what this could possibly mean is that in his human form, Kyle would practically be completely immune to any and all forms of disease and viruses." Vi stopped and looked back at Tret.

"Secondly, It seems that from our tests involving his new look we found that those limbs are a kind of polymorphic substance capable of changing into a plethora of various objects according to how he encompasses the right hemisphere of his brain and projects it unto his four distinct anatomies." Tret said rather fast.

There was a collective question mark on top of everyone's heads as to what Tret just said to them. It almost sounded like he was speaking a second language at this point.

"Basically in laments terms, if you can think it in your head, then it happens on your arms and legs." Vi explained simply.

"I pretty much said that." Tret said in annoyance.

"Anyway." Vi continued while giving Tret a sideways scowl. "The theory there is that the white substance has some kind of neural link to you Kyle, same as the rest of your new form. The cells to that form react to both your mental, emotional, and physical states. So be careful when you're out in public and something happens to trigger those three parts of your brain Kyle."

"Got it." Kyle started as he stood up and stretched. "So, is there anything else I need to know before I head out?"

"Other than what you're going to tell others just what happened and how you got the hair." Zin started, getting Kyle's attention.

"I'll tell them that when I lost that guy, I found myself in a small town and saw a hair dye place." Kyle started. "That should get my friends and my mom to not question me all that much."

"Good." Zin said with a smile. He stood up and went to Kyle and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You take care of yourself Kyle. Just remember to stay on your toes about this whole 'new form' thing."

Kyle nodded to him and started to leave the Tower. Once he was outside of it, he looked around and made his way back home though the woods. As he was walking, he started to feel some kind of gnawing feeling in the back of his brain. He didn't know what it was but before he reached his street, he decided to take a detour. He made his way into the city and walked along the night lights of the streets. After an hour of walking, Kyle no longer felt the gnawing sensation in his head anymore. With that, he made his way through the park to get back on his street. The park would always be a sure fire short cut back home other than the woods.

Kyle walked along until he once again felt that gnawing in his head again. Only this time, it was far more noticeable and started to blur his vision. For a split second, his eyes were back to that vibrant pink color they were before, and for that split second, he saw a man about to pull a gun out on him through several bushes. Kyle looked to him and could see a semi perfect outline of the man. He was in a dark trench coat and had on a black hat and mask to cover his face. The moment Kyle saw the gun, he ran as fast as he could away from the man. When he started running, the white substance appeared for a moment and sped him off back to his neighborhood. He stopped right behind June's house and caught his breath. That didn't take but only a few seconds with the way his new body was now. He looked through a window that showed the kitchen and luckily for him, C.J. was there at the fridge. Kyle tapped the window and got her attention.

"Kyle?" She said surprised. The first thing she noticed was his new hair. She quickly went to the window and opened it for Kyle to climb inside of. "What exactly happened to you after MC Crazy Pants attacked the school?"

"I gave him the slip when I ran into a small town and hid in a hair dye shop." Kyle lied as he got situated inside. He motioned to his new hair when he got inside. "Also got my hair dyed while I was there. Cool right?"

C.J. looked at the strange hair color and nodded. "It does look, how should I put it. Oh yeah, FREAKIN AWESOME!" She started to mess with the colors of his hair for a bit before June and Xander walked in.

"Dude." June started as she went over to him. "Just what in the hell happened to you earlier?"

"Yeah man, that guy was really after you for some reason." Xander said to him as he also started messing with Kyle's hair.

"I have no idea why he did." Kyle started as he started batting their hands away. "But at least I got some pretty cool hair out of it all."

The four started to laugh a little before heading back into the June's room to relax and chill. As they were doing that, Kyle continued to explain the hair to C.J. whenever she would ask him just to annoy him and tussle his hair. Unbeknownst to the four though, someone had followed Kyle here and was watching them all through a window. The figure was a woman with white hair and piercing blue eyes to her. She was perched on top of another house not to far away from June's house and watched Kyle like a hawk. Something wasn't right. When she followed the black ooze trail to the beach, she found that it just stopped with no other explanation to it. Almost as if something just took whatever the source of it away. It wasn't until she saw Kyle walking away to the forest that she decided to follow him. She had lost him when he cut through the streets and the park, but quickly caught up not long after.

"What exactly are you, I wonder." She said to herself as she watched the boy intently. "I guess I have a new target now."

* * *

 **Been A Long Time Since I Updated This Story.**

 **Follow/Fav, Review, And PM.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There,**

 **PEACE!**


End file.
